Love and Chocolate!
by Kalas1209
Summary: Kai a toujours été imperturbable. Mais un jour, tout dérape! Et tout ça à cause de ces foutus lettres! Mais qui en est l'auteur?
1. Chapter 1

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

**_Salut!_**

_**Juste une petite fic pour passer le temps…**_

Kai : J'le sens pas…Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares encore ?

_**Qui ça ? Moi ? Rieeeeeeeeeeen…**_

Kai : Mouais…

_**Allez ! J'vous laisse lire en espérant que ça vous plaira !**_

**Encore merci à DemonHeart713 pour ses corrections !**

**_Bonne lecture !__

* * *

_**

_(P.O.V : Kai…)_

**« -Kai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou dehors ? Il gèle ! »**

Tyson…Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à lui ? J'suis bien, moi, dehors. Le froid me maintient les idées au clair. Enfin, au clair…Disons que depuis environ une semaine je suis « perturbé »…Et oui, comme quoi, les catastrophes arrivent toujours quand on s'y attend le moins…J'entends les pas de Tyson qui se rapproche. Moi, je suis au balcon de notre petite maison, accoudé, et je fixe les étoiles. Je réfléchis aux évènements qui se sont passés cette dernière semaine. Foutue semaine…Toutes mes habitudes sont tombées à l'eau lors de _ce_ jour!

* * *

**Flash-back:**_ (P.O.V: auteur…)_

Kai se réveilla en sursaut ce matin là; en fait, comme beaucoup de matins… Son regard fouillait les ténèbres de sa chambre à la recherche d'un quelconque intrus : rien ! Évidemment…Il avait fait un cauchemar, encore. Kai se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard fixé sur le plafond et le rythme de la respiration saccadé. Il avait encore rêvé de son enfance à l'Abbaye…Enervé contre lui-même et ces foutus rêves qui ne le laisseraient sûrement jamais en paix, Kai se leva, rejetant ainsi au bas de son lit le pauvre drap qui n'avait absolument rien demandé…Mais là, on s'égard du sujet principal. Donc, Kai descendit à la cuisine : il avait soif. Et puis, à 4 heures du matin, il ne risquait pas de croiser l'un de ses coéquipiers ! Donc, qu'il soit en caleçon ou pas, ça n'y changeait rien ! Il entra, se servit un grand verre d'eau glacée et le but rapidement. Il décida, puisqu'il était debout, d'aller prendre une bonne douche et d'aller s'entraîner. Autant que son réveil serve à quelque chose d'utile…

Les nuits du Portugal étaient fraîches tandis que les journées étaient étouffantes ; 40 degré ! Mais le froid de la nuit ne le déranger nullement. Kai sortit Dranzer de sa poche et commença l'entraînement. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes…ou peut-être plus ? Bref ! Cela faisait un certain temps qu'il était là, à jouer dans le noir, à se concentrer sur l'énergie que déployait son cher spectre, quand Kai aperçut de la lumière à la fenêtre de la maison. Dickenson…Pardon ! Monsieur Dickenson, n'avait put leur trouver de suite alors il les avait installés là, dans cette maison, en attendant le début du tournoi… Mais, encore une fois, on s'égard…

Kai fronça les sourcils en apercevant une silhouette, pas très grande, qui traversait le salon. Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être…À cette heure-ci ? Impossible ! Secouant la tête, Kai reprit son entraînement.

* * *

**« -KAAAAAAAAAIIIIII ! T'es ooooooooooù ?**

**-Derrière toi…**

**-HA ! »**

Tyson sursauta et regarda Kai légèrement de travers…Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Évidemment, il lui fit remarquer qu'il pouvait arriver de façon plus bruyante, que personne ne lui en voudrait…Conclusion : un regard noir et une claque derrière la tête ! Bof…Ça changeait pas plus de d'habitude. Ils allèrent tous deux à la cuisine pour rejoindre le reste l'équipe et prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Et c'est là que tout dérapa pour Kai !

Il prit rapidement son petit déjeuné, ne voulant pas être trop longtemps en contact avec ses « amis ». Puis, il remonta dans sa chambre pour pouvoir changer l'anneau d'attaque de Dranzer. Et là…le choc !

**« -C'est quoi ce bordel… ? »** S'étonna-t-il.

En effet, son lit avait été FAIT, et une enveloppe était sagement posée dessus. Kai ferma sa porte, s'avança vers le lit et prit l'enveloppe. Il y lut :

_À toi, mon ange…_

_De la part de ton admirateur secret !_

**« -Hein ? … ? »**

Surpris, et pensant que c'était juste une farce d'un de ses coéquipiers, il laissa l'enveloppe sur le lit et prit ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais c'est bien connu, la curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Et puis, cette foutu enveloppe n'arrêtait pas de le narguer…Alors il l'ouvrit et fut encore plus surprit en voyant la lettre, rose avec des cœurs blancs tout autours et…qui sentait le parfum ?

**« -Sûrement une fan en délire… »** Pensa-t-il.

Puis il se souvint de ce qu'il y avait sur l'enveloppe… _« De la part de TON ADMIRATEUR secret… » _Ce n'était donc pas d'une fille. Pour changer… Il lut, toujours intrigué :

_Cher Kai,_

_Depuis longtemps je cherche un moyen de te conquérir, mais tu es insaisissable, comme le vent. Mais maintenant je sais ! Prépare-toi, mon ange !_

_Je t'aime…_

_TON admirateur secret…_

**« -HEIN ?** Cria-t-il, ahurit.

**-Kai ? Ça va ? »** Cria d'en bas Ray.

Kai ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. NON, ÇA N'ALLAIT PAS ! Mais alors, pas du tout…Il relut la lettre au moins trois fois : il en revenait toujours pas. Et puis, que voulait dire son « admirateur » quand il disait _« Mais maintenant, je sais ! » ?_

Tout cela étant beaucoup trop pour lui, Kai remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe, réarrangea Dranzer et redescendit au salon, passablement furieux… Il trouva ses coéquipiers en bas, assis dans le canapé et le fauteuil, en train de l'attendre. Ils le regardèrent, surprit de le voir si…en colère ?

**« -C'est quoi, ÇA ?** Fit-il plus ou moins calmement…

**-Euh…Une lettre ?** Répondit Max.

**-ÇA J'AI VU ! QUI a mit ça sur MON lit ?**

**-Aucune idée. Fais voir.** Fit alors Ray.

**-Même pas en rêve…**Grogna-t-il.

**-J'suis sûr que c'est une lettre d'amour… »**Sourit Tyson.

Kai le regarda de travers. Pourquoi ce crét…euh, ce…Tyson ? Oui, c'est ça ! Pourquoi Tyson lui souriait-il ainsi ? Et puis, comment avait-il sut ?

**« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?** Demanda Kai.

**-Bah, j'sais pas…Peut-être le fait que tu refuses de la montrer à Ray…Et sûrement aussi le fait qu'il y a écrit « À toi, mon ange…De la part de ton admirateur secret ! »**Lui sourit-il malicieusement. 

Kai se rendit compte de sa connerie…Enfin, du fait qu'il tenait la lettre et que Tyson, d'où il était assit, avait une vue parfaite sur elle… **_« MERDE ! »_** Fut la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit à cet instant. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva : il piqua un fard monumental et il planqua la lettre dans son dos. Les autres rirent et Ray prit la fameuse lettre. Kai le regarda du genre **_« HELP ! »_**. Ray lui sourit :

**« -Tu veux la brûler ?**

**-NOOOOON ! J'VEUX LA LIRE, MOI ! **Fit Tyson, surexcité.

**-TU PEUX TOUJOURS COURIR ! Vas-y, Ray, Brûle ça**. » Répondit Kai.

Tyson bouda un instant tandis que Ray mettait la lettre dans le feu crépitant de la cheminée. Max et Kenny, eux, étaient écroulés de rire silencieusement et se retenaient à grande peine de ne pas éclater. Enfin…

* * *

Après ce léger incident du matin, les Bladebreakers allèrent s'entraîner. Kai s'acharna sur eux toute la journée. La chaleur n'aidant pas, les Bladebreakers rentrèrent vers 18h00, épuisés, fourbus, éreintés, abattus, las…bref ! Ils n'en pouvaient plus ! Et Kai était encore dehors, lui ! Ray sourit à Tyson et celui-ci le lui rendit. 

**« -Tout se passe bien…**

**-Oui…Mais la partie ne fait que commencer…**

**-Alors, on passe à la suite ?**

**-Ouais ! »**

Les Bladebreakers se sourirent…

* * *

Vers 19h00, Kai se décida enfin à pointer le bout de son nez…Il rentra à leur nouveau domicile et monta prendre une douche, sans un regard pour son équipe qui jouait à il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il pénétra donc dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clé, et… 

**« -Mais… ?Qu'est-ce que… ? »**

La salle de bain qu'il avait connu n'était plus ! Paix à son âme…Autrefois bien rangée, elle était dans un de ces états ! Un bain moussant et chaud avait été coulé, des bouteilles de sels de bain étaient disposées ça et là, tout autours de la baignoire, ainsi que des petites bougies. Kai s'approcha et examina les « choses » posées sur le rebord et sur les étagères près de lui…Un gel douche « extase »…Un shampoing « senteur vanille »…Un après-shampoing…Une huile à « l'amande douce » pour le corps…Et la mousse provenait de la bouteille de « bain moussant TROPICAL »…Une douce musique d'ambiance était diffusée par un petit poste et de l'encens brûlait silencieusement dans un coin en faisant des volutes de fumée. Kai observa, septique, tout ce bazar.

**« -Je suis dans une maison de dingues…C'est sûrement Ray qui a voulu se prendre un bain… »**

Kai redescendit au salon et regarda Tyson et compagnie. Ils jouaient aux cartes. En le voyant arriver, Max l'interpella :

**« -Hey ! Kai ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ?**

**-Non…Ray ?**

**-Oui, quoi ?**

**-C'est toi qui a laissé la salle de bain dans cet état ?**

**-Quel état ? **S'étonna Ray.

**-Les bougies et tout…**

**-Hein ?**

**-Comment ça ?** Demanda Max.

**-Y a des…Oh puis zut ! Laissez tomber… »**

Kai préféra ne pas se poser plus de questions…Ils paraissaient aussi paumés que lui dans cette affaire. Il remonta donc, s'enferma dans la salle de bain, et profita du bain. Après tout, il serait dommage de pas en profiter !

C'est en sortant de l'eau, une heure plus tard, qu'il remarqua une petite enveloppe dorée. Il mit une serviette autours de ses hanches, s'essuya les mains et prit l'enveloppe.

_À mon amour…_

**« -C'est pas vrai…Ça recommence ! »** Grogna-t-il.

Cependant, il l'ouvrit quand même ! Et oui, la curiosité était toujours bien présente dans l'air…Cette fois, la lettre était en dégradé de bleus et elle avait été tapée à l'ordinateur, comme la précédente. Il ne pouvait donc pas en connaître le destinataire…Il lut tout de même, anxieux :

_Mon cher ange,_

_Comment as-tu trouvé ce bain ? Romantique, non ?_

_Tu te poses sûrement plein de questions…auquel je ne répondrai pas tout de suite._

_Inutile de te fatigué à me chercher : je suis partout et nul part à la fois !_

_Tu es si beau…Je t'aime tant, si tu savais…_

_Tiens toi près, je te réserve encore beaucoup de surprises…_

_Alors, à bientôt, mon ange…_

_Ton admirateur secret._

**« -MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? »

* * *

**

**Fin du Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: Kai…)_

J'aurais jamais dû prendre ce bain…Mieux, j'aurais dû LIRE CES FOUTUS LETTRES ! Ça n'arrête pas de me travailler ! J'aurais pensé que ça s'arrêterait là, mais non ! Dans une autre vie, j'ai été maudit…et ça c'est répandu sur cette vie là…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? J'deviens fou ! Et tout ça à cause de ÇA ! Tout ÇA m'a rendu cinglé…

**« -Kai ? Viens, rentre. Tu vas geler à rester ici ! »**

Je soupire mais je reste à ma place, encore plongé dans mes souvenirs de cette semaine atroce…

* * *

**Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

Le lendemain matin, à 2h30, Kai s'éveilla à nouveau brutalement. La sueur perlait sur son front et sur son torse…Fatigué de se réveiller ainsi presque chaque jour, Kai passa une main lasse sur son visage et dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Il se leva, envoyant une nouvelle fois valser son drap, et sortit pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Mais là…

**« -Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar… »**

Kai observa, complètement médusé, les centaines de pétales de fleurs qui traçaient un chemin à travers le couloir. Kai le suivit et il constatât avec effroi que le chemin de pétales l'avait directement mené à la cuisine. Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net, Kai ouvrit brusquement la porte et vit…Une enveloppe, et un verre d'eau avec des glaçons dedans. Kai regarda tout autours de lui, suspect, inquiet. Mais, évidemment, il n'y avait rien ni personne…Juste lui…Rien que lui…

Kai s'assit sur la chaise de prit le verre. Méfiant, il goûta et s'aperçut que c'était bel et bien de l'eau, et rien d'autre…

**« -J'deviens barge… »**

Il le but rapidement et prit l'enveloppe, noire cette fois-ci. En lettre dorées et pailletées était inscrit :

_À mon cœur…_

Kai soupira, s'attendant au pire. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir cette fois ? Et puis…Pourquoi lire cette lettre ? Résolu à ne pas la lire, il la laissa de côté. Mais, n'arrivant pas à en détourner ses yeux, il la reprit rageusement et s'apprêta à la jeter…Peut-être…Réalisant soudain que le bain de la veille n'avait pu être fait que par l'un de ses coéquipiers, il lut tout de même.

_Bonsoir, Kai…Ou plutôt, bon matin._

_Comment je le sais ? Je le sais, c'est tout. Tu fais des cauchemars…Je le sais aussi._

_Ton verre d'eau était-il suffisamment froid ? Tu le prends toujours glacé…Oui, ça aussi, je le sais._

_Mais ce que toi, tu ignores, c'est qui je suis…_

_Mais peu importe, tu le sauras bien assez tôt._

_Tu devrais retourner te coucher, mon ange…Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises._

_Rendors-toi bien, mon amour, mon ange…_

_Et n'oubli pas…Je t'aime._

_Ton admirateur secret !_

**« -…Espèce de malade ! »**

Kai commençait vraiment à s'inquiétait. Il y avait de quoi ! Mais…Seul l'un de ses coéquipiers avait pu inventer cette mascarade…Ou peut-être tous…Secouant la tête, Kai remonta, s'habilla en vitesse et prit Dranzer. Non mais ! C'était pas demain la veille qu'il écouterait les conseils de quelqu'un ! Et encore moins d'un cinglé ! Il préférait de loin s'entraîner pendant des heures et des heures plutôt que de refaire ces rêves atroces qui le torturaient à petit feu…Trop de problèmes à la fois nuisent à la santé… Telle était la phrase du jour !

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**C'était censé ne faire qu'un seul chapitre, mais…J'y arrive pas !**_

Tyson : T'es pas douée…

_**HEY !**_

_**Sinon, à part ça, est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Quelqu'un veut-il que je continu à torturer Kai ?**_

Kai : NON ! Chers lecteurs, si vous vous sentez préoccupés pour ma santé mentale, ne faites…AÏE !

_**Mais tais-toi…**_

_**Allez, j'vous laisse !**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

_**Salut!**_

Kai: Déjà là?

_**Et oui! J'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment...**_

**Yayoi26 _: Merci pour ta review! Il me semble que je t'ai déjà répondu mais, oui, tu es sur la bonne piste…lol._**

**Hayko Maxwell_ : Et oui, sa torture ne fait que commencer, lol. Alors toi aussi tu penses que c'est Tyson ou Ray qui font les coups ? Hm…T'es pas très loin, en fait. Lol._**

**Lily9172 _: Et oui, je peux toujours faire pire, lol. Tu veux que je continu à faire souffrir Kai ? Ok, pas de problème !_**

Kai : HEY ! Vous pourriez m'aider au lieu de comploter derrière mon dos !

_**Hm…Nan, désolée !**_

**Kamatari-chan_ : Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire ! lol. Quand à l'admirateur secret de Kai, bah…Tu verras bien, lol._**

**Salima-chan_ : De rien ! Si ça te fait rire alors ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ?_**

_**Merci à vous 5 ! Vos reviews m'ont fait très, très plaisir !**_

_**Merci aussi à DemonHeart713 !**_

_**Et maintenant…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_(P.O.V : Kai…)_

Je comprends toujours pas comment tout ces pétales sont arrivés dans le couloir ce soir-là…Le pire, c'est que ça a continué TOUT les jours, ce petit jeu…Je ne comprends toujours pas…Dans la lettre, il y avait marqué « _Tu devrais retourner te coucher, mon ange…Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises. Rendors-toi bien, mon amour, mon ange… »_. C'est à supposer que je DEVAIS retourner dans ma chambre. Pourtant, je suis allé dehors pour m'entraîner avec Dranzer…Et les pétales étaient encore là ! Me traçant un chemin jusqu'à l'arène ! C'était une invasion !

* * *

**Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

**« -C'est pas vraiiii… »**

Et bien si ! Kai poussa un profond soupire à fendre l'âme lorsqu'il sortit dehors. Des pétales, des pétales…et encore des pétales, le conduisant tout droit vers les arènes disposées dans la cour arrière de la maison. Et ils menaient directement à l'arène la plus compliquée ! Celle que Kai comptait justement utiliser…Se disant bien que cette fois, ça commençait sérieusement à bien faire, Kai retourna à l'intérieur, s'assit dans le fauteuil et…

**« -TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »**

Des plaintes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, et Kai sourit sournoisement. Tant qu'il ne mettrait pas la main sur son FOUTU « admirateur » ; qui était plutôt un psychopathe selon lui… ; personne ne dormirait ce soir ! Ray arriva devant lui, les yeux vides, l'air complètement hagard et les cheveux partant dans tout les sens…Les autres ne tardèrent pas, légèrement à l'ouest également. En voyant Kai tranquillement assit dans le fauteuil, ils le fusillèrent tous du regard. Tyson s'écria :

**« -NAN MAIS T'ES MALADE OU QUOI ? C'EST PAS PARCE QUE T'ES INSOMNIAQUE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE CHIER TON MONDE !**

**-SILENCE ! »**

Le rang de capitaine aidant particulièrement bien dans ce genre de situation, Kai obtint ce qu'il voulait : le silence…Il les fixa tous comme s'ils étaient tous coupables. Ray ne se sentant pas à l'aise sous son regard, décida de parler :

**« -Kai ? Pourquoi tu nous as fait lever ?**

**-Je veux que vous me disiez qui c'est.**

**-Qui est qui ?** Demanda Max en baillant.

**-L'ADMIRATEUR SECRET ! Et ne faites pas comme si vous étiez innocents ! Si c'est une farce, je n'apprécie pas !**

**-Mais Kai, c'est pas nous !** Se défendit Kenny.

**-ALORS ILS SORTENT D'OÙ CES PÉTALES ? »**

Les Bladebreakers se regardèrent, haussant les épaules puis reportèrent leur attention sur leur cher capitaine d'équipe. Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était complètement cinglé…

**« -Tu sais, Kai, je crois que tu as besoin de repos…**Commença Ray.

**-Pardon !**

**-Je sais pas où ta vu des pétales, toi, mais y a rien du tout là… »**Fini Max.

Kai les regarda, ahurit. Il n'y avait pas de pétales sur le sol… ? MAIS SI ! Il les avait vu, de ses propres yeux ! Il se leva, furieux et alla dans le couloir. Rien…Etonné, il fit et refit tout le tour de toute la maison sous l'œil inquiet de ses coéquipiers. Finalement, il prit une lampe torche et alla dehors : idem ! Toujours aucune traces des pétales ! ILS S'ETAIENT ENVOLÉS DANS LA NATURE ! Kai revint à la maison et se rassit sur le fauteuil. Épuisé psychologiquement, il renversa sa tête en arrière et commença à se masser les tempes qu'il sentait palpitantes sous ses doigts.

**« -Kai ? Euh…Ça va ?**

**-Ils étaient là…Avec une enveloppe dans la cuisine…**

**-Dans la cuisine ? Attends, je vais voir ! »** Fit Tyson.

Tyson y alla et revint une minute plus tard. Il lui tendit la fameuse enveloppe noire mais Kai secoua la tête. Il ne voulait plus voir aucune enveloppe ni aucune lettre du restant de sa vie…Kenny la prit donc et la lut :

_Mon cher ange…_

_Tu aurais dû aller te reposer encore un peu, je te l'avais dit…Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ? Remarque, c'est ce qui fait ton charme…Tu es incontrôlable, indomptable…J'aime ça._

_Mais, comme tu l'as remarqué, je savais que tu irais t'entraîner…_

_Ne me cherche pas, ça ne sert à rien…Retourne te coucher._

_Je t'aime, tu sais ? Et j'aime te faire des surprises…_

_Maintenant que je sais comment te séduire, tu ne m'échapperas pas !_

_Avec toute mon affection :_

_Ton admirateur secret…_

Les Bladebreakers regardèrent Kenny, puis Kai. Ce dernier était blanc comme un linge ! Il se releva, arracha des mains de Kenny la lettre et la relut. Ce n'était pas possible…Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! CE N'ÉTAIT PAS LA MÊME !

**« -Kai ?**

**-Ce n'est pas la même…**

**-T'es sûr ?** Insistât Tyson.

**-PUISQUE JE TE LE DIS !**

**-Ça va ! T'énerves pas…**

**-Bon, apparemment, tu as affaire à un malade qui connaît tes habitudes…**Commença Kenny.

**-C'est pas rassurant, ça.** Ajouta Ray, pensif.

**-Kai, va te recoucher. On s'occupe du reste. **Fit Tyson.

**-Mais…**

**-Y a pas de mais ! T'es tout blanc !**

**-Tyson a raison. Kai, on veillera, t'inquiète. »** Termina Ray.

Kai les regarda puis baissa la tête. Il s'en voulait : il leur avait hurlé dessus alors qu'eux, ils l'aidaient…Il murmura un faible **_« merci »_** et un **_« désolé »_**, puis monta se recoucher.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, les garçons se regardèrent.

**« -Pour un peu, j'ai cru qu'il allait nous tuer…**

**-Hm…En tout cas, ça le perturbe…**

**-Oui…**

**-Bon, alors, allons-y… »**

Ils se sourirent et retournèrent se coucher.

* * *

Kai s'éveilla à nouveau vers…10h00 ? Il s'étira. Un peu de sommeil lui avait fait du bien ; et en plus, il n'avait fait aucun cauchemar ! Miracle… Il se leva et alla à la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuné. Les autres n'étaient pas là. Mais quand il sortit dehors, il les vit en train de s'entraîner. Haussant un sourcil, il s'approcha d'eux.

**« -Ah, Kai ! Enfin debout ! Ça va mieux ?**

**-Ouais… »**

Et l'entraînement débuta.

* * *

**Fin du flash-back** : _(P.O.V : Kai…)_

Quand j'y repense, ils ont vraiment été sympas avec moi cette semaine. Ils m'ont soutenu…On a passé les éliminatoires avec tellement de facilité… ! Encore heureux ; ça aurait été la honte dans le cas contraire…Bref ! On devait attendre quelques jours pour le début des matchs…Et on attend toujours. À ce rythme là, on aura gagné dans 3 mois…Je soupire et regarde la boîte de chocolat posée à côté de moi. Foutus chocolats ! Remarque, c'est à partir de _Ce_ moment là que j'ai compris que ce fameux « admirateur » ne connaissait pas tout de moi…L'idiot, il c'était planté…

* * *

**Flash-back** : _(P.O.V : auteur…)_

Le lendemain des éliminatoires ; à savoir, deux jours après le coup des pétales… ; Kai se réveilla vers 8h00. Oui, oui, 8h00. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kai avait dormit sans faire le moindre cauchemar…Il avait son compte d'heures de sommeil entier et il se sentait de très bonne humeur. Qui plus est, le « psychopathe » n'avait pas refait de siennes.

**« -Il doit être à cour d'inspiration… »**Pensa sarcastiquement Kai.

Enfin…Une belle journée s'annonçait et il comptait bien en profiter…Au programme : Entraînement dans le jardin de 9h00 à 12h00, entraînement au bord de la plage de 14h00 à 18h00 et…Bah, en fait, c'était déjà pas mal, donc…Kai se leva après s'être étiré de tout son long. Il alla prendre une bonne douche et retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre son cher Dranzer. Mais bon, comme tout le monde le sait, il y a toujours le calme avant la tempête, donc…

**« -Y EN A MARRE ! »**

En bas, les Bladebreakers, qui étaient en train de prendre un petit déjeuné, sursautèrent sur leurs chaises. Ils se regardèrent, étonnés, avant de se lancer dans les escaliers et d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre de Kai. Ils virent ce dernier debout, devant son lit, une lettre à la main. Une boîte rose était posée sur le lit FAIT…

**« -Kai… ?** Demanda Ray.

**-Qui en est l'auteur ?** Demanda Kai en leur montrant la lettre et la boîte.

**-…Aucune idée…**

**-On était tous en bas en train de manger…**

**-Personne n'est monté, Kai. »**

Il soupira. Si ce n'était pas d'eux, alors de qui ? Il remarqua alors la fenêtre ouverte…Et il relut la lettre, cherchant un quelconque indice pour mettre le grappin sur ce malade…

_Mon Amour…_

_Tu as bien dormis aujourd'hui ?_

_Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, alors je t'ai laissé ces quelques jours de repos…Mais tu me manques tant ! Je pense à toi tous les jours…Et puisque je ne puis être à tes côtés sans que tu cherches sûrement à me tuer…J'ai pris l'initiative de t'acheter des chocolats !_

_Je suis sûr que tu les aimeras !_

_Ton bien aimé admirateur secret…_

**« -Des chocolats ? »** S'étonna Ray.

Il s'était approché de son capitaine et avait lu par dessus son épaule. Curieux de voir comment le « psychopathe » pouvait savoir quels chocolats il aimait, Kai ouvrit la boîte. Ils étaient de différentes sortes mais, en regardant bien ce qui était présenté sur le petit papier à l'intérieur, Kai sourit.

**« -Euh…Kai ? Ils te plaisent, ces chocolats ? **Demanda Max, surprit.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **Lui demanda en retour Kai.

**-Bah…Tu souris…**Fit remarquer Tyson.

**-C'est vrai…Mais c'est parce que ce crétin c'est planté.**

**-HEIN ?**

**-Je n'aime aucun de ces chocolats. »**

Et sur ce, il les balança par la fenêtre. Non mais ! C'était pas aujourd'hui que quelqu'un découvrirait ce qu'il aimait en matière de chocolat ! Et oui, Kai avait bel et bien un petit faible pour les chocolats…Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Hey ! N'est pas Kai Hiwatari qui veut, quand même…Et Kai n'était pas facile à cerner, loin de là…Fier de son coup, il descendit dans la cuisine, laissant le reste des Bladebreakers sur place. Ils étaient médusés par son geste.

**« -Les chocolats…**Fit Tyson.

**-Il…Il les a quand même pas jetés…**Commença Max.

**-…Par la fenêtre ?** Finit Kenny.

**-Et si !** Soupira Ray.

**-Mais il est malade ! On sacrifie pas des chocolats ! C'est délicieux le chocolat ! »**

Tyson se précipita à la fenêtre et vit la boîte écrasée sur le sol, les chocolats étant éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol…

**« -Comment peut-on ne pas aimer le chocolat… ? Il aurait put nous les passer au lieu de les jeter !** Se plaignit Tyson.

**-…Hm…Il a dit qu'il n'aimait aucun des _ces_ chocolats… »**Commença Ray.

Les autres le regardèrent, légèrement surpris. Puis ; le temps que l'information monte aux cerveaux… ; ils se sourirent et redescendirent. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Kai finissait de boire son café qu'il prenait toujours noir, sans sucre. En les voyant, Kai se leva, débarrassa ses affaires et sortit dehors en leur lançant un **_« Je vous attends dehors »_**. Ses coéquipiers soupirèrent, sentant que cette journée allait être longue…Mais alors, très longue…

Comme prévu, ils s'entraînèrent tout le matin dans leur jardin, et tout l'après-midi à la plage. Autant dire tout de suite que l'après-midi avait été beaucoup plus agréable. Kai les avait laissé aller se baigner lors de la pause, vers 16h00. Comme quoi, un Kai de bonne humeur, c'est pas si terrible…

* * *

Le soir, après avoir manger, Kai alla prendre sa douche après le reste de son équipe. Tyson avait été le dernier à en sortir.

**« -AU SUIVANT !**

**-Pas la peine de hurler, TYSON ! »**

Quand il arriva dans la salle de bain, il eut tout de suite envi d'en sortir. Comme précédemment, un bain moussant était près pour lui…Kai observa l'endroit en soupirant. Mais son regard fut attiré par un tiroir mal fermé. Il l'ouvrit et y vit un petit paquet d'encens « APHRODISIAQUE » ! Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Kai laissa le bain tel quel, éteignit toutes les bougies, jeta les encens ; tout les encens ; et prit un autre gel douche, un autre shampoing et après-shampoing. De plus, il éteignit la musique ; bien qu'il la trouvait relaxante. Il prit donc sa douche, tranquillement. Quand il sortit, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas d'enveloppe.

**« -Tant mieux… »** Marmonna-t-il.

Kai alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pyjama en satin noir et redescendit. Il se fit un bol de chocolat chaud et alla dans le salon. Il se pelotonna dans le fauteuil, devant la cheminée, et but tranquillement. Ses yeux se perdaient dans les flammes dansantes dans l'âtre. Il aimait ça, regardait le feu. Il oubliait un moment ce qui l'entourait et faisait le vide dans sa tête…C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Dranzer… Depuis toujours, les flammes du phénix le fascinaient…Il adorait tout simplement son spectre.

**« -Kai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

Ce dernier sursauta et observa Tyson qui se tenait derrière lui. Il était lui-même en pyjama et semblait limite dormir debout…

**« -Rien…Et toi ? Tu devrais être au lit…**

**-J'arrive pas à dormir…**

**-Hm… »**

Tyson s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa fixement pendant de longues…très longues minutes. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Kai pète une case…

**« -T'as pas bientôt fini de me fixer comme ça !**

**-Comme ça comment ?**

**-Comme ça…**

**-Hm…Non.**

**-… ?**

**-Bon allez, j'vais me coucher, moi ! Dors bien, Kai… »**

Kai l'observa partir. Tout d'un coup, un éclair de…De quoi au juste ? Bon, un éclair le traversa et il écarquilla les yeux. Ce pourrait-il que… ?Il secoua la tête, posa son bol sur la table basse et monta rapidement. En voyant que Tyson allait refermer la porte de sa chambre, il se dépêcha et la bloqua de son pied.

**« -Kai ? **Souffla Tyson.

**-Est-ce que c'est toi ?**

**-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?** S'étonna-t-il.

**-Tu sais très bien ! Est-ce que c'est toi ? L'admirateur…**

**-Pourquoi ça serait moi ?**

**-Parce que tu étais le dernier à sortir de la salle de bain avant moi.**

**-Et… ? »**

Kai le prit par le poignet et le traîna de force jusque dans la salle de bain. Il le fit entrer et il referma la porte derrière eux. Enfin il allait avoir une explication pour…pour…

**« -Mais… ? C'est pas possible !**

**-Kai ! J'peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? »**

Kai fit tout le tour de la salle de bain ; qui était quand même pas bien grande… ; et finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il en pouvait plus…Ça allait le tuer…Il sentit Tyson lui prendre les mains et l'observa. Ce dernier s'était agenouillé devant lui et lui souriait doucement.

**« -Kai…**

**-Tout était là…J'suis pas fou, Tyson…**

**-Je sais…Écoute, va te coucher, ok ? On verra ça demain avec les autres.**

**-Et si ça recommence ?**

**-On verra bien. Allez, au lit maintenant ! »**

Kai ne discuta pas. Bien que tout ceci le travaillait un peu trop à son goût, il alla quand même se coucher. En fait, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant…Mais, bien évidemment, sa conscience ; et surtout son instinct de survie… ; lui hurlait que ce n'était que le début de l'histoire ! Et plus on cherchait quelque chose, moins on mettait la main dessus !

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Ah…Le chocolat…T'as pas fini d'en voir, Kai.**_

Kai : J'savais bien qu'il m'arriverait une connerie…Il m'arrive toujours des conneries dans les fics…

_**C'est parce que beaucoup de personnes t'aiment !**_

Kai : Mouais…Peut-être un peu trop, même…

_**Sinon, est-ce que ça vous plait ?**_

_**Des suggestions pour la suite ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

_**Salut!**_

**Asuka :_ Salut ! Si tu as aimé le premier chapitre, alors j'espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas._**

**Lily9172 _: Tu as raison…Y a bien un ou des complice(s)…lol._**

**Kamatari-chan_ : Merci beaucoup ! Si t'aime voir Kai souffrir, tu vas être servi !lol._**

Kai : Kalas, cesse de contaminer les gens ! Après ils vont tous vouloir me faire souffrir !

_**C'est ce qu'on appelle « la dure loi de la vie ». Tu connais ?**_

Kai : Tsssss…Irrécupérable…

**Hayko Maxwell** : **_Lol, t'as raison, Kai devient fou. Mais tu verras, je l'ai pas trop fait souffrir dans ce chapitre… Tu penses que c'est Tyson l'admirateur secret ? Hm… J'sais pas… Lol._**

**Lira Hiwatari** : **_C 'est quoi les chocolats qu'aime Kai ? Alors là, je peux déjà te dire que la réponse ne sera donné qu'au dernier chapitre (et vu que je sais pas trop combien va y en avoir…)._**

**Yayoi26 :** **_Bien vu ! Mais pas tout à fait ça quand même…Tu verras, c'est encore pire…Oui, oui, c'est possible._**

Kai : Tout est possible avec toi, tant que c'est pour nous ridiculiser…

**_Ben encore heureux ! lol. Toi aussi tu penses que c'est Tyson ? Ah la la la…_**

Ray : Bon, tu le lances, ton chapitre ?

_**Oui, oui…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_(P.O.V : Kai…)_

**« -Kai ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Pourquoi tu restes dehors ? »**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'en pose des questions, lui ! Ça se voit pas que je suis tout simplement bien dehors, dans la fraîcheur de la nuit ? Non ? Bon…Je regarde Tyson qui s'approche de moi. Il voit la boîte et fini par me sourire. Et bien vas-y ! Demande ! Je sais qu'il a envi de prendre un chocolat…

**« -Je peux…**

**-Oui. »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais…Remarque, au moins, il en profite. Et oui, j'ai reçu des chocolats tous les jours depuis que j'ai balancé la première boîte par la fenêtre…Et puisque j'en voulais pas, Tyson c'est gentiment proposé pour me les manger…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

**« -NOOOOOOON ! KAI, J'T'EN PRIS ! TOUT, MAIS PAS LES CHOCOLATS !**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?**

**-Tu sais pas qu'il y a des millions d'enfants dans le monde qui ne mangent pas à leur faim ?**

**-…Et il est où, le rapport avec ces chocolats ?**

**-Et bien figures-toi que si ces enfants ne mangent pas à leur faim, c'est qu'ils n'ont probablement jamais manger de CHOCOLATS ! KAAAAAAAIIIIII… PITIIIER… PAS LES CHOCOLATS ! »**

Kai observa Tyson à genoux devant lui.

En effet, ce matin-là ; donc, le lendemain du coup de la salle de bain qui redevient nickel… ; Kai s'était réveillé également à 8h00. Encore une fois, il avait très bien dormi et ça l'étonnait. Mais bon, il allait quand même pas s'en plaindre. Il s'était étiré de tout son long et, en s'asseyant sur son lit, il avait remarqué un petit mot sur son chevet. Ça commençait bien…Bref, il ne l'avait pas lu : il l'avait jeté dans la poubelle de la cuisine…La salle de bain n'était plus « envoûtée »…Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Enfin…Jusqu'à ce que le facteur arrive…Il avait un colis pour Kai et un bouquet de fleurs ; des roses rouges. En ouvrant le paquet, Kai avait alors découvert une autre boîte de chocolats et une petite lettre qui disait :

_Mon cher Kai…_

_Je t'offres ces roses rouges en symbole de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, ainsi que ces quelques chocolats. J'espère que cette fois ils te plairont et que tu ne les jetteras pas par la fenêtre…_

_Avec toute ma tendresse et mon amour :_

_TON ADMIRATEUR SECRET !_

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kai se retrouvait là, devant les poubelles de dehors, près à jeter cette foutu boîte. Mais Tyson s'était jeté à ses pieds, entourant ses jambes de ses bras et ne le lâchant sous aucun prétexte ! Il voulait ces chocolats, il les aurait !…Tyson fit alors un regard larmoyant digne d'un petit chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route…

**« -S'te plaaaaaaaaaaaai… »**

Kai soupira. Décidément, avec ce regard, il ne pouvait rien faire…Mais bon, ce n'était pas non plus la peine de lui sortir l'excuse des enfants dans le monde ! Il re-soupira et tendit la boîte à Tyson.

**« -Tiens…Mais à une condition….**

**-Laquelle ?** Demanda Tyson.

**-LÂCHE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !**

**-Ah, euh…Ok! »**

Tyson lâcha aussitôt Kai et se saisit de la boîte. Il courut à l'intérieur, s'installa dans le salon, et dégusta les chocolats…Kai le suivit plus calmement. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu une journée de repos pour tout le monde ; en fait, c'était surtout pour lui, mais bon…Ray eut un petit rire en voyant Kai arrivait, l'air dépité. Tyson lui lança alors :

**« -Kaaaaaai…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu veux un chocolat ? Y a…**

**-Non.**

**-Bah…Pourquoi ?**

**-J'aime pas.**

**-Moi par contre j'en veux bien !** Fit Max.

**-Oui, moi aussi. »** Ajouta Ray.

La distribution commença et la boîte fut fini en moins de 10 minutes…Pauvres chocolats…

* * *

**Fin du Flash-back** : _(P.O.V : Kai…)_

Tyson…Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour la sauvegarde de quelques chocolats…Je le voit en prendre un puis venir s'accoudé au balcon, juste à côté de moi. Mon attention se reporte sur les étoiles. C'est une belle nuit…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Ray veut te parler…**

**-…Ok… »**

Je laisse Tyson et je me dirige vers l'intérieur. Je ne sais même pas où il est… Bof… Sûrement dans sa chambre. Je monte et toc deux coups à sa porte.

**« -Entre, Kai ! »**

J'entre et observe sa chambre. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y viens…En fait, j'y ai même déjà dormis…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

Après le léger incident du matin, Kai décida de faire un tour en ville, seul. Il laissa donc ses coéquipiers et déambula calmement dans la ville. Il aimait bien le Portugal. Les maisons étaient d'une certaine couleur avec une bordure, en bas, d'une autre couleur. C'était assez particulier, mais c'était sympa. Enfin bref… Il finit par s'arrêter à un café, juste devant une grande fontaine aux jets d'eau lumineux. Il allait commander quand…

**« -Kai !**

**-… ? … ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?**

**-Bah…Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas nous voir !** Lança Tyson.

**-Je veux pas vous voir.**

**-Très drôle, Kai ! **Rit Max.

**-…Mais je plaisante pas !**

**-Parce que tu pensais sérieusement qu'on allait te laisser te balader tout seul alors qu'un fou est à ta poursuite ? »** Fit alors Ray en souriant.

Kai grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait tord ou quelque chose dans le même genre. Condamné au silence ; et à bouder ses coéquipiers… ; il croisa les bras. Les autres s'assirent et appelèrent un serveur.

**« -Euh… Quelqu'un parle portugais, ici ?**

**-Tssss… »**

Kai soupira puis se tourna vers le serveur, tout souriant…

**« -Conlicença Sehnor en quero cinco the glaçados. Obrigado.** **_(Monsieur, je voudrais cinq thés glacés s'il vous plait. Merci.)_**

**-E com isto? _(Et avec ça?)_**

**-È tudo obrigado. »** **_(Ce sera tout, merci.)_**

Le serveur nota quelques petites choses sur un carnet, fit un immense sourire à Kai et partit vers le comptoir. Quand Kai se retourna vers son équipe, il les vit avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, l'air complètement ahurit…

**« -Quoi ?** Fit-il agacé.

**-Tu…Mais tu parles combien de langues ?** failli s'étouffer Tyson.

**-Suffisamment…**

**-Genre… ?**

**-J'ai arrêté de compter à 5…**

**-HEIN ? »**

Complètement abasourdis, ils ne virent pas le serveur revenir et déposer les boissons devant eux. Ray fut tout de même le premier à réagir quand il vit deux gars d'une équipe qu'ils connaissaient bien…Il leur fit un sourire.

**« -Ray ? Pourquoi tu souris ?** Demanda Max.

**-On a de la compagnie ! »** Répondit-il.

Les gars se retournèrent et virent justement ces deux gars aller au comptoir et commander. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers eux le sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Salut ! On peut s'asseoir ou c'est privé ?**

**-Vous pouvez ! »**

Ils s'assirent et la conversation débuta. Cependant, elle dériva un peu ; beaucoup ; sur un léger petit mini problème…

**« -Quoi ? Non…C'est sérieux ?**

**-Malheureusement…**Soupira Kai.

**-Et ben ça alors…**

**-Et tu sais c'est qui, ton admirateur secret ?**

**-Généralement, un admirateur secret, c'est secret.** Rit Ray.

**-Oh…C'est pas non plus un drame…**

**-Parle pour toi ! »**

Les deux gars sourirent, complices, et rirent. Kai se renfrogna davantage. Au bout de quelques minutes, le serveur revient et déposa une corbeille de chocolats devant lui. Kai lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait rien demandé mais…Son « psychopathe » avait de nouveau frappé !

**« -Cette fois, je rentre !**

**-Kai, mais attends ! »**

Les Bladebreakers saluèrent leurs amis et coururent après Kai qui marchait extrêmement vite.

* * *

La nuit tomba et Kai monta se coucher. Trop d'émotions pour une journée de repos… Seulement, c'était sans compter sur sa malchance… Sa porte de chambre était fermée à clé… ou bloquée de l'intérieur… ? Kai soupira et regarda l'heure à sa montre. 23h00…Tout le monde était déjà au lit sauf lui.

**« -Tu parle d'une chance…**Marmonna-t-il.

**-Kai… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fou debout à cette heure-là… ? »**

Kai se retourna pour voir Ray, à demi endormis, face à lui. Il lui expliqua son problème et Ray le traîna alors dans sa chambre : Kai avait eut envi de défoncer sa porte…

**« -Tu vas dormir ici, ça t'évitera de défoncer une porte pour rien…**

**-Hn.**

**-Par contre, y a qu'un seul lit…Tant pis ! Il est grand, on aura bien la place…**

**-…La…place ?**

**-Ben oui, pour dormir. »**

C'est ainsi que Kai fut contraint de dormir dans la même chambre que Ray, dans le même lit…

_A suivre…

* * *

_

_**Vous vous y attendiez pas à ça, hein ? mdr.**_

_**Alors, qui est l'admirateur secret d'après vous ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

_**Salut!**_

_**Alors, alors…**_

_Les voies positives pour Tyson, sont : _**2**

_Les voies positives pour Ray, sont : _**2**

**_Whao ! Egalité? Et ben…_**

**_Ça me fait énormément plaisir !_**

Kai : Et ben pas moi !

Ray : On peut savoir ce qui te fait tant plaisir, Kalas ?

_**Et bien…Personne n'a découvert l'admirateur secret même si certains étaient très près…**_

Kai : Minute, si c'est pas Ray ou Tyson, c'est qui ?

**_Oh non, Kai! Tu n'iras pas tuer ton admirateur!_**

Ray : Raté…encore…

Kai : Hm…Bon, réponds donc à tes reviews !

_**Mais avec plaisir !**_

**Hayko Maxwell_ : Kai n'a pas assez souffert ? Mais attends, c'est pas fini !lol. Euh… oui, de préférence, je préfère l'avoir en un seul morceau pour la suite…Après tout, ça peut toujours être utile, non ? Lol._**

**Marie-Pier_ : Hein ? Ah bon, j'aime à ce point faire des Kai/Tyson ? J'étais pas au courant moi-même…lol. Hm…Je sens alors que tu vas être surprise. Très surprise. Non, parce-que moi, j'aime bien Kai avec Ray, ou Tala, ou Brooklyn, ou Hiro (tient ? Ça me donne une idée, ça…), ou Tyson, ou…bah en fait ça dépend, lol. Mais je vais te laisser découvrire ça._**

**Lily9172_ : Moi, dormeuse ? Mais non…J'me lève pas si tard que ça !_**

Kai : Ah, parce-que pour toi, 12h34 c'est pas tard peut-être ?

_**Euh…Oui, bon, hem…Je disais donc ! Oui, j'ai changé l'admirateur secret parce-que, finalement, je trouvais que c'était pas juste que tu saches qui c'était parce-que tu es mon amie…Oui, oui, moi sadique, je sais. Lol.**_

**Yayoi26_ : Hey, mais t'es pas si loin que ça de la vérité en fait. Mais tu as raison sur un point, les Bladebreakers n'auraient pas pu faire tout ça tous seuls…Il y a bien d'autres personnes dans le coup (plus on est de fous, plus on rit !lol)._**

_**Bon allez, je vous laisse voir comment Kai va se débrouiller…**_

_**Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_

_(P.O.V: Kai…)_

J'observe Ray qui est actuellement en train de mener une guerre sans merci avec ses cheveux…Remarque, quelle idée de les avoir aussi longs ! Moi, un coup de ciseaux et hop ! le problème est réglé… Enfin, chacun fait ce qu'il veut, donc…

**« -Tu voulais me voir ?**

-**Oui…Je voulais te demander ce que tu comptais faire si, par le plus pur des hasards, ton admirateur secret se pointait devant toi ? »**

Pourquoi j'ai pas confiance tout d'un coup ? Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de Ray…Non, parce qu'il a pas l'air comme ça, mais il a quand même l'esprit tordu…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

La nuit était calme, sans bruits ; sauf peut-être le réveil qui n'arrêtait pas avec ses « Tic Tac… » ; et tout les Bladebreakers dormaient paisiblement…Oui, enfin, tous…Disons plutôt que 4 des 5 Bladebreakers dormaient d'un sommeil de plomb. Parce-que Kai, lui, était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de dormir. D'un, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette chambre ; à savoir, celle de Ray… Deux, le dit Ray était pelotonné contre son dos et le serrait contre lui comme un doudou ou quelque chose dans le même genre…Et trois, il rêvait ! Non pas qu'il y ait du mal à rêver, mais…

**« -Hm…Hm…encoreeeee…Oui….Hm… »**

Kai réagit immédiatement. Il se retourna si brutalement qu'il en tomba par terre. Son camarade de chambrée, toujours profondément endormi, se retourna, entraînant la moitié des draps avec lui…Kai soupira. Bon, finalement, le sol n'était pas si inconfortable que ça…Un peu dur, grinçant, froid…Mais c'était ce qui faisait tout son charme, non ?

**« -Fais chier… »**

Décidément, non. Kai se leva donc, bien décidé à dormir cette nuit. Il prit un oreiller et une couverture dans l'armoire de Ray et descendit au salon. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il voit son problème de porte de chambre le lendemain…Il s'installa donc confortablement dans le canapé et s'apprêta à dormir. Il sentait ses paupières se fermer toutes seules quand un léger bruit à l'étage attira son attention. Il se releva et tendit l'oreille. Le grincement du parquet au-dessus de sa tête lui fit comprendre que l'un d'entre eux ne dormait pas…Et demain, il y avait entraînement ! Fatigué de devoir constamment faire la police ; remarque, il était capitaine, c'était son boulot… ; il se leva et monta silencieusement.

**« -Si c'est Tyson qui se lève pour piquer encore un truc dans le frigo, il va s'en manger une… »** Pensa Kai.

Ses pas se stoppèrent devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Oui, parce qu'une chambre qui est censée être vide à…plus de minuit, ne devrait pas avoir de la lumière à l'intérieur. Kai s'appuya contre le bois de sa porte et écouta. Il n'entendit que des murmures quasi inaudibles…

_**« -Je suis … devrait lui plaire…**_

_**-…pourquoi…tu crois…**_

_**-Oui… »**_

**« -Ah…Donc, toute cette histoire d'admirateur n'était qu'une farce ? »** Pensa Kai.

Bon, et bien il ne se laisserait plus berner ! Kai redescendit, toujours très silencieux. Cependant, tandis qu'il passait devant la chambre de Ray, il l'entendit…

**_« -Hm….C'est booooooon….Rrrrrrrrrrrr… »_**

Kai ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et se recoucha dans le canapé.

* * *

**Fin du flash-back** : _(P.O.V : Kai…)_

Quand j'y repense, je ne lui ai toujours pas demandé de qui il rêvait comme ça…Non! Finalement, je veux pas le savoir…

**« -He ho, Kai?**

**-Hm?**

**-Alors? Tu ferais quoi?**

**-Ça dépend de mon humeur du moment…**

**-Ah… »**

Il sait…Je suis sûr qu'il sait ! Il est sûrement dans le coup ! Il ne l'a toujours pas avoué, mais je suis sûr que tout ce bazar n'est autre qu'une farce minable et qu'il en fait lâchement partit…Traître ! Pffffff…J'ai bien fait de les punir à ma façon…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

**« -MAIS KAI ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS ACCUSER À TORD!**

**-Tssss…J'vais me gêner…**

**-ESPÈCE DE…**

**-Tu dis, Tyson?**

**-Grrrrrrrr…**

**-Kai, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait? **Demanda Ray.

**-VOUS VOUS ÊTES LIGUÉS CONTRE MOI POUR ME FAIRE CETTE FARCE DÉBILE ET IMMATURE!**

**-Euh…De quoi tu parles, là?** Demanda Max.

**-Ne vous faites pas plus stupides! Hier soir, deux d'entres vous étiez dans MA chambre et vous trafiquiez quelque chose! Vous êtes à la base de ce sois-disant « admirateur secret » à la c…**

**-KAI! Reste poli!**

**-On a rien fait! C'est faux!**

**-Ah oui… ?**

**-Oui!**

**-Et bien…Temps pis… »**

Kai eut un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon…Comme quand il jouait au beyblade et qu'il se faisait un plaisir d'éjecter un adversaire un peu trop prétentieux…Et en effet, 10 minutes plus tard, l'entraînement avait débuté. Kai, lui, hurlait les ordres depuis sa chaise longue dans le jardin tandis que les autres faisaient des pompes…

**« -Kai…Combien…**

**-20 de plus pour avoir parler, TYSON ! »

* * *

**

**Fin du Flash-back** : _(P.O.V : Kai…)_

Pour une fois, remarque, je me suis bien amusé… Hm…Faudra que je pense à me resservir de ça, au cas où…J'observe à nouveau Ray. Il ne m'a quand même pas fait monter juste pour me demander ça ? Y a pas intérêt…

**« -Ray ?**

**-Oui ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? »**

Pourquoi il rougit… ? Ne me dites pas… ? Il pourrait pas se contenter de finir de démêler ses cheveux au lieu de rougir comme ça ! Ray se lève finalement et…Pourquoi il me traîne jusqu'à ma chambre ? Mais c'est pas vrai…Maintenant, je suis sûr que tout cela a été fait dans l'UNIQUE but de m'envoyer à l'asile…Moi qui pensais avoir désintoxiqué ma chambre…Elle est à nouveau comme la dernière fois…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

L'entraînement s'était extrêmement bien déroulé! Enfin…Pour Kai tout du moins. Parce-que pour ce qui était du reste de l'équipe…

**« -J'EN PEUX PLUUUUUUS…**

**-Dodo…Canapé…**

**-Je…C'est…un malade…**

**-Tsss…'tites natures…**Sourit machiavéliquement Kai.

**-QUOI ?**

**-Laisse tomber, Ty'… »**

Tyson se relaissa tomber dans le fauteuil juste devant la cheminée. Il était raide, mort, épuisé, exténué…Et il n'était pas le seul ! Kai avait passé TOUT l'entraînement sur cette foutu chaise longue à leur hurler ceci-cela…Ils avaient donc passé toute la matinée à faire exclusivement des pompes ; qu'ils avaient arrêté de compter au bout de 50… ; et des abdos ; qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la force de compter…

Kai, lui, les observa plus ou moins ravi du résultat…Ben oui, il avait voulu des réponses : il ne les avait pas eues. Cependant, maintenant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entraînés ! Kai, très fier de son coup, monta l'escalier, décidé à défoncer sa porte de chambre. Mais, quand il y arriva, celle-ci était entrouverte…Il entra donc, près à tout affronter. Mais ce qu'il y vit le dépassa littéralement. Son lit avait été fait et surtout CHANGÉ. Les draps étaient de satin rouge ainsi que le couvre-lit, les oreillers étaient, eux, en blanc. Quelques pétales, ainsi qu'une rose blanche, étaient disposés dessus. Ses volets étaient fermés et des dizaines de bougies ; si ce n'était plus… ; éclairaient le tout. Kai vit alors une petite boîte noire avec un ruban rouge et or sur sa commode. Par curiosité, il l'ouvrit. Des chocolats…

**« -Ça devient une manie… »**

Il prit l'étiquette entre ses doigts. Que des chocolats noirs. Kai sourit. Après tout, c'était pas dans une boîte dans ce genre-là qu'on trouverait les chocolats que LUI aimait…Il referma la boîte, la reposa et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit en grand, le vent faisant s'éteindre toutes les bougies. Puis, bien décidé à faire un peu de ménage, il prit la rose, la mit sur la commode, prit le couvre-lit et le secoua. Parfait : il n'y avait plus qu'à balayer et ce serait enfin nickel !

Après plusieurs minutes de nettoyage INTENSIF, Kai redescendit au salon où le reste de ses camarades somnolaient tranquillement.

**« -Tyson !**

**-Vouiiiiiii… ?**

**-Chocolats…**

**-COOL ! DONNE ÇA ! »

* * *

**

**Fin du Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: Kai…)_

J'observe ma chambre avec appréhension…Je me doute bien que si Ray m'a demandé ce que je ferais si je croisais l'abrutit qui a eu cette idée, c'était pas pour meubler la conversation…Je me retourne vers lui et vois qu'il me sourit. Et moi, j'aime absolument pas ce sourire…Ray ferme la porte. Piégé ! Ça commence bien… Il se dirige vers mon armoire et…hein ? Mais… ?

**« -Ray ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ?**

**-Je t'aide à te préparer…**

**-HEIN ?**

**-Promets-moi juste une chose.**

**-…**

**-Kai ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Si ce soir tu peux rencontrer ton admirateur, tu me promets de ne pas l'envoyer à l'hosto ?**

**-Alors j'avais raison ! C'EST UN CANULAR !**

**-Mais naaaaan…Tout de suite les grands mots…Bon allez, déshabille-toi ! »**

Est-ce que par hasard il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de me dire, là ? Non, hein ? C'est bien ce que je pensais aussi…Il croit tout de même pas que je vais me déshabiller DEVANT lui alors qu'il y a à peine quelques jours il me prenait pour son ours en peluche ? Il peut toujours courir !

**« -Kai ? Bah…T'attends quoi ?**

**-Et pourquoi je me changerais ?**

**-T'as pas envie de savoir qui t'a envoyé tout ces cadeaux ? »**

Si…NON ! Mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi il me sort un jean ? Un peu trop moulant à mon goût en plus…Oups, c'est le mien…Hem…Je le regarde me choisir des fringues : une chemise de soie noire, une ceinture noire, des chaussettes et pour finir ma veste. Il a vraiment que ça à foutre ? Faut croire…Remarque, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais toujours étrangler ou empoisonner mon « emmerdeur professionnel d'admirateur »…Je sais que Ray m'a demandé de pas l'envoyer à l'hôpital…mais je peux toujours l'envoyer au cimetière pas très loin…C'était pas dans sa demande, ça.

**« -Allez ! Change-toi. Promis, j'te regarde pas.**

**-J'espère bien…Vu comment tu rêvais la dernière fois…**

**-Que…HEIN ? »**

Touché. Il est rouge sur tout le visage quand il se retourne en bougonnant. Bon, d'accord, je vais aller à ce stupide rendez-vous…Je pourrais au moins faire un meurtre sans qu'on m'en veuille…Cependant…Je préfère prendre une douche et me changer dans la salle de bain. Ce que je fais !

* * *

Je ressors une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Autant les faire patienter le plus possible ; après tout, ils sont tous coupables d'avoir failli me rendre dingue…Je retourne dans ma chambre pour me chausser, quand…

**« -KAI !**

**-Quoi, encore… ?**

**-Attends ! Tu seras mieux si… »**

He ho ! Bat les pattes ! On touche pas à mes cheveux ! Ils sont déjà assez désordonnés comme ça…Pffffff…Il pige vraiment rien de ce qu'on lui dit. Ray continu à passer ses doigts dedans pour leur donner un effet…ah oui ! « sauvage »…Il va voir ce que ça donne, son « sauvage »…Qu'il ne s'étonne pas si demain aux infos on annonce un meurtre…Bon, ça y est…Je peux enfin me libérer de Ray ! Non parce qu'il est parfois pire qu'une mère poule…

* * *

**Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

**« -Kai…**

**-Hm…**

**-Kai, prends un peu de riz.**

**-J'ai pas faim.**

**-Mais t'as trois fois rien mangé !**

**-Euh…Ray ? T'en fais pas un peu de trop ?**

**-Non, Max. D'ailleurs, t'as pas assez manger aussi.**

**-Hein ?**

**-Allez, je ressers tout le monde ! Ty' ?**

**-Oui, oui, vas-y !**

**-Tu aurais dit le contraire que ça m'aurait étonné…**Rajouta Kenny.

**-Ray, j'ai pas faim !**

**-ET BIEN JE M'EN FOU ! TU MANGES, POINT FINAL ! »**

Kai regarda son coéquipier, complètement médusé. Finalement, il préféra ne pas le contrarier et il mangea en silence, tout comme Max et Kenny…

* * *

**Fin du Flash-back** : _(POV Kai…)_

Voilà pourquoi il faut éviter de trop souvent le contrarier…Je tiens pas à ce qu'il m'engraisse à table ! Je ne suis pas Tyson ; je n'ai pas un gouffre sans fond en guise d'estomac, moi ! Ray me pousse en direction du salon. Lorsque nous arrivons, je remarque Tyson, Max et Kenny en cercle autour de quelqu'un que je ne vois pas…Ils rient en tout cas.

**« -KAI ! Whaaaaa…La classe !**

**-Ouais ! Beau travail, Ray !**

**-Merci ! »**

C'est ça…Amusez-vous bien temps que vous le pouvez encore…Parce que demain vous allez souffrir ! Les gars se poussent du fauteuil et je découvre…Non ! Dites-moi que c'est pas vrai…DITES-LE ! C'est l'un des gars qui sont venus nous rejoindre au café, la dernière fois…

**« -Bonsoir, Kai…**

**-… !**

**-Comme tu dis !** Rit l'autre…

**-…**

**-Ok…Écoute, si j'étais pas déjà pris, j'te sauterais peut-être volontiers dessus, mais… ton admirateur n'apprécierait peut-être pas… Je vais m'abstenir, hein ? Ok ? »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, là ? C'est pas lui l'admirateur ? MAIS C'EST QUI, QUE JE LUI RÈGLE SON COMPTE !

**« -Bonsoir… »**

Je me retourne vivement vers le balcon pour en voir sortir…Oh, merde…

* * *

_A suivre…_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, on va découvrir QUI est ce fameux admirateur…**_

**_Mais je sens qu'il va plaire à tout le monde, celui-là ! Lol._**

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

_**Salut!**_

**Seikyo no tenshi**_**: Et voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire.**_

**Kanzen**_**: Salut! Merci pour les compliments! Tu pense que c'est Tala l'admirateur secret de Kai? ...Et bien, tu aura la réponse dans CE chapitre.**_

**Valérie**_**: Merci! Tu veux savoir qui est l'admirateur, hein? La réponse est quelque part dans le chapitre...(note mon sadisme, lol) A bientôt, j'espère.**_

**Moi**_**: Je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? En tout cas, merci pour le compliment!**_

**Kamatari-chan**_**: T'inquiète, tu saura c'est qui dans ce chapitre, lol. Si je vai faire rentrer Tala dans l'histoire? Hm...Tu verra! Lol.**_

_**Merci à vous 5! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira (ainsi que l'admirateur...).**_

_**Bonne lecture!

* * *

**_

_(P.O.V: Kai…)_

**« -Bonsoir… »**

Je me retourne vivement vers le balcon pour en voir sortir…Oh, merde…

**« -Tu es superbe.**

**-… ! »**

Si je m'étais attendu à ça…Là, j'en reste sans voix. Dire que c'est LUI celui qui n'a pas arrêté de m'envoyer des chocolats durant toute la semaine…Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de faire tout ça, juste pour sortir avec un mec…**_Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais, JAMAIS, sous-estimer l'ennemie !_** ...Je le regarde s'avancer vers moi avec un petit sourire. Il est mal à l'aise peut-être ? Tant mieux ! Ça, c'est pour m'avoir fait tourner chèvre…On reste un long, très long moment à ne rien se dire et à s'observer mutuellement.

**« -Bon, ben…C'est pas tout ça, mais votre table, elle vous attend ! Allez, allez ! Dehors ! »**

Hein ? Une table… ? Quelle table ? Je n'ais même pas le temps de protester que les gars nous foutent dehors et nous jettent nos vestes. Sympas…Ils vont me le payer, mais alors, très cher… ! Tandis que je rumine mes pensées vengeresses qui ont légèrement dérivées vers mes idiots de coéquipiers, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Surpris, je me retourne brusquement vers Lui. Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse ; on se demande pourquoi… ; et enlève sa main.

**« -Kai…Euh…**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Euh…J'ai…J'ai réservé une table pour ce soir. On y va ?**

**-Hm…**

**-Et dans notre langue, ça donne quoi ?**

**-Oui…Mais c'est juste parce-que TU me dois des explications. »**

Il me sourit en plus ? Bon…On traverse la cour principale et là, juste devant le portail, nous attend une limousine noire. Je Le regarde et lui, tout ce qu'il trouve à faire, c'est de me sourire comme un imbécile heureux et de me laisser rentrer le premier. Je soupire. Comme s'il avait besoin de faire tout ça…Mais bon.

Une fois que nous sommes installés, le chauffeur démarre. Il monte une vitre noire qui le sépare de nous. Sûrement pour plus d'intimité…C'est censé me rassurer, là ?

**« -Kai…Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

**-Non…Comment… ?**

**-Quoi ? La limousine ?**

**-Hm.**

**-Bah j'en sais rien…J'ai demandé à Monsieur Dickenson si…**

**-Attends une minute, là ! …MONSIEUR DICKENSON EST DANS LE COUP !**

**-Euh…T'as pas l'air ravi…**

**-Hmph…**

**-Oui, donc…Bref ! Je lui ai demander comment je pourrais t'emmener dans le restaurant où on va actuellement et il m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait une voiture et un chauffeur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…**

**-Et le restaurant ?**

**-C'est lui aussi. »**

J'en reviens pas…Dire que notre manageur fait partit de tout ce délire ! Quoi ? Il s'ennuie tant que ça de ses journées pour se mêler de ma vie privée ? J'ignore si je dois me sentir particulièrement touché ou particulièrement trahit…Je verrai bien plus tard. Le reste du trajet se fait silencieusement. Lui, il se tient à l'opposé, le plus loin possible de moi, sur la banquette. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien. Il a passé une semaine entière à me faire chier avec des lettres idiotes et des chocolats, et là, il n'ose pas m'approcher ? …C'est pas comme si j'allais lui en mettre une ! Bon, l'idée m'a peut-être traversé l'esprit à un certain moment, mais…Peut-être, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il serais déjà mort. En fait, c'est pas « peut-être », c'est sûr !

On s'arrête enfin et on descend de la voiture. On est face à la mer.

**« -Kai, regarde là-bas. Tu vois ?**

**-Hm…**

**-C'est notre restaurant ! »**

Minute…On va dîner dans un restaurant, au bord de la mer, tout les deux ? Ok, l'information est passée. Il me guide à travers le sable fin jusqu'à ce fameux restaurant. Il n'est pas très grand, assez simple et modeste. Il y a une vingtaine de tables napées blanches et rouges avec des bouquets de roses rouges dessus. Cependant, je remarque qu'à part nous deux, il n'y a aucun clients ici…Et une seule table a des couverts. Ok…Quand il m'a dit « **J'ai réservé une table pour ce soir **», il aurait dû me dire** « J'ai réservé tout un restaurant pour ce soir »**…Un femme s'avance vers nous, nous sourit, prend nos veste et nous mène à LA table. C'est là que je remarque qu'on est à la terrasse du restaurant et qu'une petite estrade est à quelques mètres à peine de nous. Des musiciens y montent et commencent à jouer du fado : une musique assez douce jouée uniquement ; ou presque ; à la guitare. Tant qu'Il ne va pas les rejoindre pour chanter, ça va…

**« -Alors ? Ça te plait ?**

**-Hm…Oui. »**

Il me fait un immense sourire et une serveuse nous sert à boire… du vin rouge ? Oulà… Il n'a vraiment peur de rien, Monsieur Dickenson… Personnellement, je tiendrais sûrement 5 ou 6 verres par contre Lui…Nous commençons à manger l'entrée mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ailleurs…J'ai des tas de questions, et j'ai besoin de réponses !

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ? Euh…Désolé.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Oui…Tu peux m'expliquer comment tout _ça_ c'est fait ?**

**-Tout _ça_… ?**

**-Tout ! »**

Il soupire, boit la moitié de son verre et me fixe. Il hoche alors la tête et commence :

**« -Vois-tu, avant que vous ne soyez installés dans la maison, j'avais déjà parlé à Monsieur Dickenson. Quand aux gars…Ils savaient déjà ce que je ressens pour toi. Donc, on s'est organisé.**

**-Et… ?**

**-Bah…Par exemple, pour ton lit, le tout premier jour… »

* * *

**

**Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

Kai venait de descendre à la cuisine quand une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage. Une ombre s'avança à pas feutrés dans le couloir et entra silencieusement dans la chambre vide. Elle fit le lit que Kai venait tout juste de quitter et posa une enveloppe dessus. Elle se retira toujours aussi silencieusement et retourna dans la chambre qu'elle occupée secrètement. En entrant, elle vit que celui qui l'« hébergé » était réveillé.

**« -Tu ne dors pas ?**

**-Non…Alors ?**

**-Mission accompli !**

**-Cool !…Je crois que Kai est sortit s'entraîner.**

**-Ah…**

**-Attends, je vais voir. »**

Tyson ; car c'était lui ; se leva, traversa le salon et vérifia par la fenêtre ce que son capitaine faisait. Comme prévu, il s'entraînait. Rassuré, il remonta se coucher.

**Fin du Flash-back**: _(P.O.V Kai…)

* * *

_

**« -…T'es en train de me dire que pendant TOUTE la semaine, t'as dormis dans la chambre de Tyson ?**

**-Euh…Je crois bien que c'est ça.**

**-Et les lettres ?**

**-Oh, Kenny les tapait à l'avance sur l'ordinateur. J'avais écrit les brouillons : il n'avait plus qu'à les mettre au propre, à nous les remettre, et nous on s'arrangé pour que tu tombes dessus.**

**-Et la salle de bain ?**

**-Chacun a préparé quelque chose à l'avance aussi. Tyson a juste fait coulé ton bain avant de sortir.**

**-Hn…Et les chocolats ?**

**-Euh…Alors là… »

* * *

**

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

**-Tu crois ?**

**-Hm hm ! Qui n'aime pas le chocolat ? **Fit Ray, très fier de son idée.

**-Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime, moi.**

**-Et bien, il n'y a qu'à prendre une boîte avec un assortiment.**

**-Bon… »**

Le beybladeur prit son portable et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur ; depuis le temps…Une sonnerie retentie…Une deuxième…

**« -Oui ?**

**-Bonjour, Monsieur Dickenson !**

**-Ah ! Bonjour mon garçon ! Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**-Oui, d'une boîte de chocolats.**

**-Un assortiment ?**

**-Vous avez tout comprit !**

**-Je t'envoie ça. »**

Il sourit et raccrocha après avoir gentiment remercié cet homme qui l'aidait à tenter de séduire Kai.

**Fin du Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: Kai…)

* * *

_

Là, j'en reviens encore moins que tout à l'heure…Récapitulons : Monsieur Dickenson l'a installé, lui et son ami, chez nous. Tyson L'hébergeait dans SA chambre. Ray est celui qui a eut l'idée des chocolats. Monsieur Dickenson s'arrangeait pour fournir tout le matériel à ces idiots. Kenny tapait les lettres. Max devait sûrement héberger son copain puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans la chambre de Ray. Je doute que Kenny ait eut à faire ça…Ils se sont organisés à l'avance en observant mes habitudes…J'ai oublié quelque chose ? Ah, oui !

**« -Les pétales ? **Je demande.

**-Euh…Le jardinier nous a donné un coup de main…**

**-… »**

D'accord…Donc, TOUT MON ENTOURRAGE SAVAIT ! Grrrrrrrr…Le jardinier, si je lui mets la main dessus…Je ne pourrais rien faire à Monsieur Dickenson parce-que : 1) C'est un adulte…2) c'est mon manageur, je tiens pas à rester sur le banc de touche lors d'un match important…3)il a les moyens de me rendre cinglé désormais…Conclusion : il faut bien que je me venge sur quelqu'un…Je sens un sourire mauvais se dessiner sur me lèvres. Je sens que certaines personnes ne ressortiront pas indemnes de cette histoire de fou…

Nous continuons à manger puis, lorsque le désert est fini, Il me guide sur la plage. On marche au bord de l'eau et, malgré moi et mes tendances meurtrières, je me sens bien et parfaitement détendu. Tout d'un coup, je le sens me tenir la main. Je ne dit, ni ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher. Après tout le mal qu'il s'est donné ; pour rien au passage ; pour me séduire…Soudain, il s'arrête et je le regarde, surpris.

**« -Quoi ?** Je demande.

**-Kai…Il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais fait tout ça pour me foutre de toi. Ça fait trop longtemps que je t'observe de loin, sans jamais n'avoir rien tenté…Mes amis m'ont dit de me bouger sinon je te perdrais. C'est pour ça que Mystel est venu avec moi. Pour ça, et pour autre chose aussi… »**

Hein ? Une minute…Hm…Je crois savoir de qui rêvait Ray maintenant…

**« -Kai…**

**-Hm ?**

**-je t'aime. »**

Je le regarde, pas du tout surpris de sa déclaration. Après tout, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas été préparé…J'éclate subitement de rire. Oui je sais, ça fait bizarre. Ah moi aussi ça me fait tout drôle. Mais c'est qu'il est trop idiot !

**« -C'est pas drôle, KAI !**

**-Si…Parce-que tu t'es donné tout ce mal pour rien.**

**-…**Il baisse la tête.

**-Tu aurais du venir me le dire, tout simplement. Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ça.**

**-Hein ? »**

Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde, complètement perdu. Je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de lui à présent et j'ai ce stupide sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Brooklyn. »**

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**_Alors? Il vous plait l'admirateur?_**

**_Et oui, "à suivre", car Kai n'a pas fini d'en baver (ce serait trop facile sinon...lol)_**

**_A bientôt pour le DERNIER chapitre de "Love and Chocolate"!_**

**_Tchao!_**

**_Kalas1209_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Love and Chocolate:**_

_**Salut!**_

**Kamatari-chan :** **_Et oui, c'était Brooklyn et pas Tala…Mais bon, j'lui trouverais bien quelque chose dans une autre fic, lol._**

Tala : Au secours…

_**Oui, ce chapitre est le dernier mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.**_

**Yayoi26 :** **_Et oui, tout est possible ! Lol. Je suis contente : tu as découvert que Dickenson était dans le coup mais tu ne te doutais pas que ça serait Brooky…Ouf !lol._**

**Seikyo no Tenshi :** **_Contente que ça t'es plu._**

**Marie-Pier :** **_Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ? Alors j'ai réussi à garder un minimum de « suspense » ? Lol, cool !_**

**Lira Hivatari :** **_Oui, j'me suis bien amusée avec Kai. Pas vrai ?_**

Kai : …Parle pour toi…

_**Pour la réponse du chocolat préféré de Kai, c'est dans ce chapitre !**_

**Lily9172 :** **_Et oui, c'était Brooklyn ! J'avais pas encore fait de Kai/Brooklyn…Lol. Et comme toute soirée romantique, il faut bien une fin…_**

Kai : Bon, abrège !…que je puisse aller mourir en paix…

_**Je sais pas si tes fans seront d'accord…**_

Kai : …M'en fou…

_**Euh…Ok, donc merci à tout le monde ! Je suis très contente que cette fic vous ait plu. A la base, c'était censé ne faire qu'un chapitre et l'admirateur prévu du début était… …TYSON ! Donc, ben, bravo quand même à ceux/celles qui ont dit que ça serait sûrement lui **(même si j'avais changé d'avis en court de route, sorry)._

Tyson : C'était moi ? Et pourquoi t'as choisis Brooklyn à ma place ?

_**Pourquoi ? T'es jaloux ?**_

Tyson :…

_**Allez, lol, BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

**_

_(P.O.V: Kai…)_

Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde, complètement perdu. Je ne suis qu'à quelques millimètres de lui à présent et j'ai ce stupide sourire aux lèvres.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Je t'aime aussi, Brooklyn. »**

Euh…Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'effet a été immédiat…et imprévisible. **_Règle numéro 2 : toujours se méfier des réactions imprévues de l'ennemie… _**Mais peut-on réellement parler d'ennemie maintenant ? Je regarde Brooklyn qui exécute la danse de _je-suis-l'homme-le-plus-heureux-de-la-Terre-et-je-le-prouve_…Pourquoi j'ai cédé à mes sentiments déjà ? Hm… Peut-être devrais-je le prévenir qu'il y a une énorme vague qui arrive derrière lui pendant qu'il « danse » ?…Ou peut-être pas… ?

**« -Kai, je… »**

Trop tard…Je m'assoie tranquillement sur le rocher près de là et je l'observe calmement tandis qu'il se relève tant bien que mal et qu'il enlève les algues qui ont malencontreusement atterrit dans ses cheveux… Pour la deuxième fois dans la soirée ; ce qui fait quand même beaucoup ; je ris. Brooklyn revient vers moi en titubant et me prend par la taille. Je m'arrête aussitôt et le fixe.

**« -Tu devrais rire plus souvent…**Me conseille-t-il.

**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**-Tu es tellement plus mignon quand tu souris… »**

Et je suis censé dire quelque chose, moi ? Oui ! Je ne suis pas mig…Hmpfffff ! …Hm… Qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien cet idiot ! Inconsciemment, je m'entends soupirer de bien être et je sens mes bras s'enrouler tout seuls autours de son cou tandis que sa langue joue avec la mienne. Bah, de toute façon, j'ai déjà été trahit par mon entourage ; même par le jardinier !; donc plus rien ne m'étonne…Le baiser prend fin et j'ai le souffle court, mais je me sens bien.

**« -Je ne suis pas mignon… »**

Je proteste sans grande conviction : c'est la faute de ce baiser… Je suis toujours dans les bras de Brooklyn lorsqu'il me fait descendre et m'embrasse à nouveau.

**« -Si, tu l'es !**

**-Hn.**

**-Si.**

**-Hn !**

**-Si !**

**-Hn…hmpffff… »**

Il ne pourrait pas me contrer autrement que de cette manière ? Embrasser l'adversaire pour le faire taire, c'est de la triche ! …Remarque, c'est aussi à mon avantage…

**« -Alors… ?** Me demande-il, taquin.

**-…On rentre. »** Déclare-je.

J'ai dévié la conversation, je sais. Il le sait. Tant mieux. On remonte vers la voiture en silence mais je sens la main de Brooklyn venir frôler la mienne. Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose avant, alors je lui prends doucement la main, avec hésitation. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passe sans encombre. Il est…0h52 ! En effet, il est temps de rentrer. N'oublions pas que j'ai encore quelques petites choses à régler avec certaines personnes…On ne s'allie pas impunément contre son capitaine sans conséquences !

* * *

Nous arrivons vers 1h20 à la maison. Toutes les lumières sont éteintes : ils doivent tous dormir…Tant pis pour eux, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de les réveiller pour un entraînement digne de ce nom…J'ouvre la porte avec mes clés. J'ai à peine le temps de poser ma veste sur le porte manteau que je me sens attraper par le bras et que deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Oh non…Ma vengeance avant tout ! Hm…Ou peut-être pas…Nous reculons jusqu'au moment où je sens le canapé derrière moi que je tombe dessus, entraînant Brooklyn avec moi. Je sens ses doigts aller sous ma chemise noire tandis qu'il commence à embrasser mon cou…Réalisant ce que _ça_ signifie, je me relève brusquement, le faisant tomber à terre. 

**« -Aie !…Kai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'aime pas ? J'ai été trop vite ?**

**-Non…Mais j'ai d'abord un compte à régler avec ces abrutis… »**

Je me relève et me dirige vers l'escalier. Encore une fois, Je sens Brooklyn se coller à moi et me serrer ; un peu trop fort soit dit en passant… ; dans ses bras.

**« -Ca peut pas attendre demain ? …J'avais prévu autre chose…**

**-Hein ? »**

Il me murmure quelques mots à l'oreille qui me font subitement rougir. Heureusement qu'il fait noir : j'ai pas eu le temps d'allumer la lumière tout à l'heure… Finalement, ses baisers sur ma nuque me convainquent d'accepter de remettre à plus tard ma vengeance personnelle et nous montons dans ma chambre…

* * *

Hm…J'me sens bien…Je sens quelque chose de chaud contre moi et je me pelotonne tout contre. Deux bras m'entourent et…Deux bras ? …DEUX BRAS ? Je sursaute et je me m'assoie rapidement pour faire face au propriétaire de ces « deux bras ». 

**« -T'as pas l'air d'être du matin…Mon ange. »**

Je reste un moment interdit face à Brooklyn ; nu ; dans mon lit…Dans mon lit… ? Nu… ? Panique ! Un éclair de lucidité me rappelle nôtre nuit d'hier…Le restaurant, la plage, ici… Ici… Je soupire, passe une main dans mes cheveux, et je me recouche contre lui. Ben quoi ? Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas…

**« -Je ne suis pas ton ange… »**

Il rit. Ok, il s'en fou…Tant pis. Nous restons un moment comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Si on m'avais dit un jour que Brooklyn, celui que j'aimais, tenterait de me séduire par tout les moyens possibles et inimaginables, j'aurais fracasser le type pour mauvaise blague…Je relève un moment la tête et il m'embrasse gentiment. Non, décidément, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche…Mais quoi ?

**« -Kai ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**-Oui…**

**-…C'est…C'est à cause de moi ?**

**-Non…Il manque quelque chose…**

**-Hein ? »**

Je me relève et je commence à fouiller dans mon armoire. Oui, je suis nu, et je m'en fou…C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à cacher maintenant…Ah ! Je trouve enfin ce qu'il me manquait ! Comment ais-je put l'oublier ? Ca, au moins, personne ne pouvait le savoir…Ils ne pouvaient pas connaître cette habitude là…

Je retourne dans le lit, me blottissant à nouveau dans les bras de Brooklyn, et je commence à défaire l'emballage…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm… ?**

**-C'est…C'est du chocolat ? Mais je croyais que t'aimais pas ça ?**

**-J'ai jamais dit que j'aimais pas ça…**

**-Mais…**

**-Je n'aimais pas les tiens, nuance. »**

J'entame ma tablette. C'est comme ça chaque matin : j'en mange pendant que je réfléchis à tout ce que je vais faire dans la journée. C'est sûrement pour ça que je ne prends pas ; ou rarement ; de petit-déjeuné…

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hn ?**

**-Euh…Tu me fais goûter ?**

**-Non.**

**-C'est un non catégorique ?**

**-Hm. »**

Il soupire, je relève la tête. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir apprécier ma réponse puisse qu'il se lève, prend ses affaires et part pour la salle de bain. J'observe ma tablette et soupire. Ok : tablette quotidienne ou Brooklyn ? Je re-soupire…Il y a des jours où il faut savoir faire des choix. Or, j'ai le choix entre…1) Je fini ma tablette et ça m'évite de m'énerver pour un rien aujourd'hui mais je risque de perdre Brooklyn ou…2)Je ne fini pas ma tablette et je rejoins Brooklyn sous la douche mais je vais être d'humeur massacrante ; comme pendant toute la semaine dernière en fait… ; et je vais encore m'en prendre à mes coéquipiers… … Pourquoi j'hésite déjà ? Je referme l'emballage, range la tablette de chocolat dans l'armoire, prends mes affaires et part rejoindre Brooklyn…

* * *

**« -KAAAAAAAAI ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE NOUS FAIRE CA !** hurle l'excité de service… 

**-J'vais me gêner…**

**-Mais on t'as aider à te caser avec Brook', tu devrais être content !** Proteste Mystel.

**-…Hors sujet ! Vous vous êtes foutu de ma gueule, vous en subirez les conséquences.**

**-J'TE DETESTE ! Brooklyyyyyyyyyn…S'te plaiiiiiit…Dis quelque chose !** Se plaint Tyson.

**-Hm…Nan.**

**-POURQUOI ?** Demandent-t-ils.

**-Je tiens pas à devoir faire abstinence pendant 3 mois…**

**-TRAÎTRE !** Hurlent-ils…

**-SILENCE ! Maintenant, tout le monde dehors ! Entraînement !**

**-C'est pas juste…**Se plaint Max.

**-On aide les gens et voilà ce qu'on récolte…**Bougonne Ray.

**-Y a de l'arnaque là dessous…**Affirme Mystel.

**-Ouais… »**

J'ai un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres en les regardant tous aller dehors. On dirait des condamnés à mort…Deux bras m'entourent la taille et je soupire.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Mystel aussi ?**

**-Mystel aussi. »**

Il rit. J'aime bien l'entendre rire…Je me retourne dans ses bras et je l'embrasse. Il sourit et me serre contre lui. Je protesterais bien, mais le moment de tout à l'heure est toujours présent dans ma mémoire…

* * *

**Flash-back**: _(P.O.V: auteur…)_

Kai entra doucement dans la sale de bain et retira le boxer qu'il avait quand même enfiler avant de venir. Il se dirigea vers la douche et y entra. Brooklyn l'avait remarquer, mais il faisait comme si de rien. Alors Kai, frustré, le retourna face à lui.

**« -Quoi ?** Demanda Brooklyn, agacé.

-**Tu vas me faire la gueule juste pour du chocolat ?**

**-Peut-être bien…Reviens dans un ou deux siècles, j'aurais peut-être la réponse.**

**-J'ai pas un ou deux siècles à t'accorder. »**

Sur ce, Kai embrassa furieusement le rouquin, complètement perdu. Ils s'embrassèrent de plus en plus calmement, savourant la saveur de l'autre. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et Kai soupira.

**« -Dis-moi au moins ce que c'était comme parfum…**

**-Sinon quoi ?**

**-Sinon ça. »**

Kai se sentit plaquer contre la vitre de la douche tandis que Brooklyn l'embrassait toujours. Il tenta de protester mais arrêta tout de suite…La suite ne regardant qu'eux ; et la pauvre porte de douche… ; nous ne développerons pas ici cette scène…

Un peu plus tard, donc…Kai et Brooklyn se séchaient et se rhabillaient dans la chambre du premier.

**« -Kai ?**

**-Hm ?**

**-Alors ? C'est quoi tes chocolats ? »**

Kai soupira, s'approcha de son armoire et tendit la tablette déjà bien entamée à Brooklyn. Celui-ci y goûta et sourit.

**« -Chocolat blanc à la noix de coco… » _(1)

* * *

_**

**Fin du Flash-back:** _(P.O.V: Kai…)_

Pas que ça me gênerait de recommencer mais j'ai 4 crétins à surveiller, moi.

**« -Allez, avoue.** Me fait soudain brooklyn.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tu ne m'aurais pas forcer à faire abstinence pendant 3 mois si par hasard j'avais pris leur parti… ?**

**-L'espoir fait vivre… »** Répondis-je simplement.

* * *

_Fin !

* * *

_

**Note :_ (1) Mes chocolats préférés, lol. On en trouve en tablettes mais pas dans des boîtes ; surtout pas celles que Kai recevait, lol._**

_**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**_

_**Tchao !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
